


Качели

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Violent Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Они оба пошли на это ради друг друга. Ради своей любви — какой бы больной и переломанной та порой ни была.





	Качели

**Author's Note:**

> Мы придумали сюжет этого текста, основываясь на туманных упоминаниях «конфликтов на съемочной площадке», начиная с третьего сезона, на том, что означенные «качели» появлялись в кадре несколько раз (в том или ином контексте), и на том, что в пятом сезоне Гейл — или Брайан — нередко выглядел на экране потухшим. Разумеется, мы не ставили перед собой цель очернить кого-то конкретного из членов съемочной группы, поэтому шантажисты остались у нас безымянными. Данный текст писался исключительно как драма ради драмы, и мы не просим воспринимать его как намёк на то, что подобное могло произойти в реальности.
> 
> Уилл Дарк и Ханна Wind aka Rabbits_Brothers

— Ты… — Гейл смотрит на Рэнди потрясённым, неверящим взглядом. — Ты… отдался им всем? Всей… всей, что ли, съёмочной группе, блядь?! Вообще всем? На этих… на этих сраных качелях, на которые Джастина во втором сезоне хотели подвесить…  
— Не всей, — глухо отвечает Рэнди. — Не всей съёмочной группе. Не всем. Блядь, Гейл, какого хрена ты так смотришь… будто я виноват?! Да я… только для того, чтобы снова в твоих объятиях в кадре оказаться… тебе что, мало было того, что с нашей линией с середины второго сезона делали? Ну, не с нашей, но… я же с тобой хотел играть, только с тобой… ради этого и… ради тебя, ради нас…  
— Ради нас… — эхом повторяет Гейл. Внезапно опускается на колени, прячет взгляд, обнимает ноги Рэнди, отчаянно и горько прижимается к ним щекой. — И долго ведь пришлось, наверное…  
Рэнди едва заметно вздрагивает, рвано вздыхает, касается рукой волос Гейла.  
— Долго, Гейл… Долго. Я, блядь, всё ждал, когда кончится…  
— И надо было тебе… вот надо… не стоило оно, ничего не стоило… — Гейл отчаянно мотает головой, крепче прижимается лицом к ногам Рэнди. — Или нет, стоило, но — не такого… не чтобы ты дал себя опоганить… — поняв, что вырвалось, он поникает ещё сильнее, не в силах поднять глаза. — Прости…  
Рэнди напряжённо смотрит на макушку стоящего на коленях Гейла, безотчётно кусая нижнюю губу.  
— Поганый я теперь, да?.. После качелей грёбаных… Неприятен тебе?  
— Не поганый. Не неприятен, нет, нет… — Гейл наконец поднимает голову, смотрит на Рэнди несчастным взглядом, не в силах выразить то, что чувствует. — Я просто… как представлю, что тебя они все… одновременно, по очереди… Прости, напоминаю, да? Я бы сам лучше… или не лучше, или не смог… я бы — не смог… не потому, что тебе проще, но… — он осекается и умолкает с потерянным видом.  
Рэнди кивает, тихо опускается на колени рядом с Гейлом. Гладит по щеке, смотрит чуть застывшим взглядом, в котором всё равно светятся нежность и боль.  
— Тогда обними меня. Обними и не отпускай, — он прижимается к Гейлу, и тот судорожно сгребает его в объятия. — Не смог бы. Да и не надо тебе, не надо дерьма такого… а я переживу… если ты рядом будешь…  
— Переживёшь… — Гейл на секунду сжимает челюсти; Рэнди чувствует, как напрягается его щека под ладонью. — Тебе легче, хочешь сказать… Потому что ты привык, да? Потому что давно в открытую… и не со мной одним?.. — Рэнди отшатывается, как от удара, на его лице проступает пепельная бледность, и Гейл, опомнившись, неуклюже тянется обнять. — Прости… я не то… не то хотел сказать, слышишь?  
Рэнди не может вдохнуть, воздух совсем не идёт в легкие, получается только криво отпихнуть Гейла, и в следующую секунду его кулак врезается в стену, чтобы не врезаться в лицо Харольда.  
— Привык? Блядь, привык? Считаешь, если мне не стыдно признаться, что трахаюсь с мужчинами, значит, могу вообще с любым?! Даже с тем, кто противен, что это как поссать для меня?! Да блядь… я просто с тобой хотел быть, сукин ты сын!.. Думаешь, хотелось, чтоб они меня всего на тех ёбаных качелях… облизывали, и в рот плевали… бля, да пошёл ты… — Рэнди трясёт, он вскакивает, сметает со стола всё, что там лежит, оно с грохотом падает на пол. Смотрит на Гейла в бешенстве и с болью. — Иди на хуй.  
Гейл тоже поднимается на ноги, стоит, не в силах не пошевелиться, ни сказать хоть слово… ни хотя бы отвести от Рэнди взгляд. Едва не ударил… И если бы ударил, то за дело. Одно бы паршиво было — каким гримом потом разбитое лицо скрывать… А так — по заслугам.  
Рэнди тяжело и зло дышит, но тоже смотрит неотрывно и не пытается уйти первым. Уйти… Может, и стоит? Рэнди его послал, и поделом, и всё равно бы ничего не получилось… не получалось… не получится…  
Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, Гейл делает шаг вперёд. Проводит языком по пересохшим губам.  
— В рот… плевали? — собственный голос кажется чужим. — Я… я не знал… нет, я не к тому, что если бы не это… — он мотает головой, протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Рэнди; тот отшатывается. — Рэнди, слышишь, я идиот, говорю, не подумав… блядь, но как подумаю, что ты сам… сам дал себя опоганить, загрязнить… что они все тебя касались… и… и…  
Воображение услужливо подсовывает картину — обнажённый Рэнди, распяленный на цепях, окружённый… всей этой кодлой. Кто-то засовывает ему четыре пальца в рот, потом требует открыть пошире и плюёт туда же…  
Гейл снова мотает головой — и снова видит на лице Рэнди боль и ненависть. Блядь. Блядь, он опять… опять ляпнул.  
— Нет, — быстро говорит он. — Не опоганил, не загрязнил, я… я просто… — ещё шаг вперёд, расстояние сокращается совсем, но Рэнди больше не отшатывается — возможно, просто потому, что за спиной у него стол. — Не уйду я никуда, — с внезапной твёрдостью говорит Гейл. — И… ну хочешь, ударь меня, давай, слышишь? — он снова опускается на колени, смотрит на Рэнди снизу вверх. — Хотя… постарайся всё же следов не оставлять… если получится…  
Сейчас Рэнди снова скажет, что для него главное — общественное мнение. И будет иметь на это полное право — после того, что сделал сам.  
Сделал ради того, чтобы быть с ним, Гейлом…  
— Да, плевали… Сказали, что у меня во рту слишком сухо, — голос Рэнди звучит механически, словно чужой. Он смотрит на Гейла удивлённо, разорванно, почти с ненавистью и сломанной нежностью. Кусает губы. Запускает пальцы в волосы Харольда, стискивает в кулак. Ударить хочется. Больно и наотмашь, так, чтобы синяк остался. Но он только смотрит, смотрит, хрипло выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потом резко прижимает голову Гейла к своему животу, склоняется над ним и так застывает. Это ничего не изменит. Он сам пошёл, сам не выдержал, сам настолько хотел быть с Гейлом и защитить его… — Заткнись. Просто заткнись пока…  
Гейл хочет ещё что-то сказать, но послушно затыкается, вжимается лицом в живот Рэнди, обхватывает руками его ноги. Кажется, сквозь одежду слышно запах тела. Интересно, им… им всем — им запах Рэнди тоже нравился?  
Гейл скрипит зубами — так, что Рэнди, наверное, слышит. Картины перед мысленным взором сменяют друг друга — яркие, словно смотришь порно. Рэнди потом не появлялся до утра… без сомнений, не мог встать, лежал в углу на матрасе, завёрнутый в простыню, как, по слухам, отлёживаются после особенно жёстких съёмок порноактёры…  
— Жаль, что меня там не было… — не в силах больше молчать, выдыхает Гейл — и тут же чувствует, что снова сморозил что-то не то. — Нет, я… если бы после всего… я бы тебя хоть обнял… помог оттуда уйти…  
Гейл говорит это, а сам мысленно спрашивает себя — а смог ли бы? Обнять, остаться рядом… не отвернуться, ужаснувшись? Тем самым сделав ещё больнее, куда больнее, чем сделали… все эти мрази?  
Он сильнее утыкается лицом в рубашку на животе Рэнди и с внезапной отчётливостью понимает — да, смог бы. Не смог любить в открытую, но это смог бы. Хоть это.  
— Они и меня хотели, да? — рука Рэнди всё ещё лежит на затылке — не ласкает, скорее тянет за волосы, словно пытаясь причинить боль. Такую же боль, как постоянно испытывает сам Рэнди по вине Гейла. — Может… мне надо было тоже… тогда бы тебе меньше досталось…  
Гейл пытается представить — и понимает, что неизвестно, смог ли бы это вообще пережить. Ещё и одновременно с Рэнди… имея возможность видеть его лицо, когда позволяют повернуть голову…  
Проклятье. Ему что, снова кажется, что Рэнди было легче, чем было бы ему?..  
— Может, мне надо было тоже… — совсем тихо, почти беспомощно повторяет Гейл.  
И старается не думать о том давнем случае, после которого оставил церковь. О единственном случае, когда его оттрахали насильно.  
Рэнди мотает головой, глядит с застывшей болью, но теперь сквозь неё пробивается что-то рваное и живое.  
— Нет, не надо. Не надо тебе. Я бы ни за что на свете не захотел, чтоб тебя… Никогда. Не позволю. — Пальцы, будто поломанные, осторожно скользят по щеке Гейла, ощупью, трогая кожу. Рэнди тянет Харольда за рукав на плече, вверх. — Иди сюда… Вставай же. Иди ко мне.  
Гейл поднимается, неловко, пошатнувшись, и Рэнди прижимает его к себе. Всё ещё не слушаются руки, не получается расслабиться, но он утыкается губами в ухо Гейла, шепчет на одном дыхании:  
— Я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль, слышишь? Лучше сам причиню.  
— Да… лучше сам, точно… — Гейл криво усмехается, прижимается к Рэнди всем телом, вжимая его в край столешницы. Да, они оба нередко причиняют боль друг другу — и он, Гейл, гораздо чаще, чем Рэнди… И от того, что сделал Рэнди, тоже больно. Возможно, даже больнее, чем если бы он пошёл на эти чёртовы качели просто потому, что ему захотелось… тогда можно было бы подумать — Рэнди недаром более открыт, он и более развратен…  
Тогда не было бы понимания, что Рэнди сделал это ради них двоих. Ради их любви, которую он, Гейл, никак не может до конца принять.  
— Хочу тебя, — внезапно выдыхает Гейл. Вскидывает голову, обхватывает ладонями лицо Рэнди, заставляя его посмотреть на себя. — Хочу трахнуть… чтобы меня чувствовал, меня… Хочешь?..  
Он втискивает колено Рэнди между ног, трётся пахом. Те — они все — они ведь так не делали, верно? Сразу подвесили к цепям… а Рэнди и не сопротивлялся, блядь, не сопротивлялся, подставлялся сам… скорее всего, его и кончить заставили, скорее всего, он стонал не только от боли, не только оттого, что был порван… телу не прикажешь, оно часто предаёт — Гейл знает это, как никто другой…  
Рэнди смотрит, не мигая. Чувствует, как подрагивают пальцы Гейла, держащие его подбородок. Гейл сильный — и весь как натянутая струна. И у него стоит, крепко стоит. Рэнди ощущает твёрдую выпуклость, нетерпеливо и даже требовательно о него трущуюся. Сам он не двигается, уперевшись ладонями в стол.  
— Тебя ведь это заводит, да? Представлять, что они делали… и как я реагировал… Блядь, заводит, — последние слова уже не вопрос, а утверждение. Гейл вздрагивает, и Рэнди понимает, что попал в цель. — Тебе стыдно за это. Злишься. А всё равно встаёт, — он закусывает губу, молчит пару секунд, потом дёргает молнию на джинсах, приподнимает край футболки. — Давай. Узнай то, что так хочешь. Какой я теперь. И как буду тебя принимать.  
Гейл рвано выдыхает — от слов Рэнди член напрягается так, что становится больно. Щёки ощутимо горят — он, наверное, покраснел, Рэнди видит… Но Гейл ничего не может поделать — его действительно заводит. Мучительно, стыдно заводит; он будто там, в той комнате, где Рэнди висел обнажённым на грёбаных качелях, где его обступили со всех сторон… смотрит, видит…  
Интересно, а если бы всё было так, как хотели эти мрази? Если бы они были там вдвоём… могли бы взглянуть друг на друга с соседних качелей… каково бы оно…  
Нет. Нет. Рэнди смог, но он, Гейл, не смог бы никогда.  
Может, в какой-то степени Рэнди даже понравилось — просто не признаётся…  
Какой теперь… Рэнди говорит — какой теперь…  
— Узнаю, — почти выплёвывает Гейл. Забирается под футболку Рэнди, задирает её сильнее, резко проводит ладонями снизу вверх по животу и груди. — Узнаю… хочу узнать, да… блядь, да ты теперь первый проститут нашей съёмочной группы, всем дал, кому только мог… — Рэнди вздрагивает, ему больно от этих слов, но на этот раз Гейл не просит прощения — только дёргает за бёдра на себя, вжимая пахом в пах. — Что, нет? Скажешь, нет? Мало тебе было на каждом интервью задницей вертеть…  
Слова несправедливы, Гейл это понимает — но, как и всякий раз, когда его заносит, не может остановиться. Рэнди не пытается вывернуться, не пытается, несмотря на всё то, что он говорит, — что, неужели не обидно? Недостаточно обидно?  
— Проститут, — повторяет сквозь зубы Гейл и, обхватив ладонями лицо Рэнди, впивается в его губы грубым, злым поцелуем.  
Рэнди коротко шипит в поцелуй, но не отталкивает Гейла, позволяет вторгнуться в свой рот, бесцеремонно вылизывать, практически трахать языком — чёрт, у него всё-таки длинный язык, иногда кажется, до гланд достанет. Не отрываясь, Гейл хватает Рэнди за запястья, прижимает его руки к своим бокам, и Рэнди сжимает их сквозь ткань рубашки. А потом Харольд чувствует, как его губы расползаются в усмешке.  
— Проститут, говоришь? Это, значит, потому ты проститутов по подворотням снимаешь, что меня напоминают? Когда оригинал недоступен. Или чтобы сказать твоей матушке, случись ей узнать, что бес попутал и ты слишком увлёкся ролью? А на самом деле ты не хочешь никаких проститутов, конечно, ты ведь вообще не хочешь парней!.. Тебе девка нужна. Только что-то их поблизости не видно. И тискаешь ты больше меня по углам. Да ещё и ревнуешь… что не всё тебе достаётся…  
Гейл вздрагивает — слова Рэнди бьют точно в цель, от них больно, как больно от любой правды. Правды, что горчит на языке, будто снотворное, и режет острым ножом.  
— Ревную, — выдыхает он. Грубо лапает бёдра и ягодицы Рэнди, резко дёргает вниз уже расстёгнутые джинсы, стаскивая их вместе с бельём. — Блядь, ревную… и всё равно представляю, как ты там — голый, затраханный, весь в сперме… стонал небось, я знаю, как ты стонешь, и они все тоже теперь знают… А те, с кем я… они все на тебя похожи, но не ты… Хочу тебя, — Гейл смотрит зло и одновременно с мольбой, вжимает Рэнди в стол, всё ещё не раздевшись сам, трётся шероховатой тканью брюк об обнажённый пах. — Хочу, люблю… блядь, люблю, прости, прости за всё… но сначала покажи… давай, покажи, какой ты теперь, каким стал…  
Гейл понимает, что несёт чушь, противоречит сам себе. Что, причиняя боль Рэнди, причиняет её им обоим.  
Но всё равно не может остановиться. Слишком тесно и в штанах, и в груди — от мучительного желания и мучительной боли. Рэнди не должен был, не должен… не должен был — даже ради них обоих… не должен был делать то, от мысли о чём у Гейла теперь стоит ещё крепче — и он ненавидит за это сам себя…  
И понимает, что любовь порой бывает куда мучительнее, чем боль, — но намного более желанна.  
— Стонал, представь себе. Иногда от боли, иногда… Да, теперь не один ты знаешь, как я стону… — Рэнди часто дышит, выплёвывает слова словно прилипшую к губам шелуху. Трение почти причиняет боль и заставляет чувствовать острее… каждую эмоцию. Не смешно ли сейчас говорить о любви — после того, как фактически назвал шлюхой, обвинил в том, что с радостью раздвинул перед всеми ноги, но даже теперь он видит в глазах Гейла эту любовь. Отравленную и ядовитую сейчас, злую, ревнивую, исступлённую, переполненную горечью. В ответ на которую тоже хочется причинить боль. — Покажу… Иди сюда. Дам тебе… то, что твои одноразовые знакомые не могут… — Рэнди садится на стол, тянет Харольда к себе за ремень брюк, расстёгивает его и ширинку, запускает руку внутрь и обхватывает напряжённый, прижатый к животу член. Проводит пару раз по всей длине, грубо, с вызовом. — Охуеть, как ты меня хочешь… Дракон чёртов…  
Он смотрит Гейлу в глаза, смачно сплёвывает на ладонь, растирает слюну по его члену. Рывком притягивает между своих бёдер, похотливо трётся.  
— Давай, блядь, трахни меня. Узнаешь, может ли моя задница так же плотно обхватить твой хуй, как раньше… — Рэнди мнёт ягодицы Гейла, забирается под рубашку, царапает поясницу, широко проводит языком по шее до самого уха. — Сукин ты сын…  
От грубых слов возбуждение Гейла становится ещё сильнее; член, кажется, вот-вот взорвётся от напряжения. Каким-то краем сознания он по-прежнему понимает, что несправедлив, не должен так говорить с Рэнди, не должен винить его за то, что тот сделал ради их любви…  
Ради любви. Ради любви. Как можно подписаться на групповушку ради любви?! Вот она, значит, какая, любовь гомосексуалов — трахаться с другими, потому что любишь?  
И у него, Гейла, так же. Он ведь действительно выбирает случайных партнёров, похожих на Рэнди. И даже больше не пытается убедить себя в том, что просто чересчур вжился в роль Брайана Кинни. Брайан Кинни здесь ни при чём; не он, а Рэнди Харрисон разбудил в Гейле Харольде то, что долго дремало, словно — вот уж точно, словно дракон в зачарованной пещере.  
— Трахну, — выплёвывает сквозь зубы Гейл, не отрывая глаз от лица Рэнди. Сдёргивает до колен собственные джинсы и бельё, снова прижимается, трётся уже обнажённым членом о горячую ложбинку между ягодиц, о края ануса. Кажется — или Рэнди действительно закрыт не до конца, более растянут, чем раньше? Растрахан… его, небось, и по двое сразу; может, член Гейла будет сейчас в нём болтаться, как в стакане… может, Рэнди и не почувствует…  
Недаром ведь сказал — может ли задница обхватить так же плотно…  
Ну, нет. Почувствует. Почувствует не хуже, чем всех тех, с кем пошёл по доброй воле. Пусть и против желания, но — не заставляли же его силой… неужели нельзя было как-то по-другому…  
— Со мной тоже будешь стонать, — бормочет Гейл, криво задирает на Рэнди футболку, проводит ладонями снизу вверх по животу и груди, больно сжимает соски — интересно, им тоже досталось в той проклятой групповушке? Если да, то должны сейчас быть сверхчувствительными… — Вытрахаю… не пожалею… всех забудешь, кроме меня…  
Гейл сжимает бёдра Рэнди до синяков, дёргает их вверх, заставляя откинуться на стол, обхватить себя ногами. Толкается внутрь — действительно не жалея, сразу на всю длину, заставляя охнуть. Чувствует? Чувствует… прочувствовал… сейчас почувствует ещё лучше… Слюны в качестве смазки мало, Гейлу и самому больно, Рэнди тугой, горячий, пульсирующий — похоже, его всё-таки не растрахали так, что впору с пробкой ходить. Раньше, слыша и читая мельком о подобных случаях, Гейл мучительно боялся, что если станет геем-пассивом, то это ждёт и его… тогда, в пятнадцать лет, ему просто повезло, просто потому что всего один раз… а если на постоянной основе…  
Но потом Гейл познакомился с Рэнди, начал с ним трахаться — и убедился, что анальный секс вовсе не так страшен. Раз никакого пиздеца не происходит с Рэнди, значит, не произошло бы и с ним… не произойдёт.  
Но после групповушки — ведь вполне могло бы случиться, что…  
Не случилось. Рэнди больно — вон, даже сморщился… надо помедленнее…  
Но Гейлу тут же снова вспоминаются недавние слова Рэнди — все слова, все требования трахнуть, — и он начисто позабыв собственную мысль о необходимости быть осторожным, начинает двигаться размашисто и резко, втрахивая Рэнди в столешницу, причиняя боль им обоим. Должно быть, на качелях Рэнди испытывал что-то похожее… вот и пусть испытает снова — какая ему разница, с Гейлом или со всеми теми…  
— Они тебя тоже без презервативов, да? — Гейл склоняется к лицу Рэнди, грубо целует его в губы, кусая за нижнюю чуть не до крови. — Тоже так целовали? Проститут… шлюха… моя шлюха, моя…  
Рэнди кусается. Зло, исступлённо, сжимает зубами подбородок Гейла, царапает щёку, норовит укусить губы. Обычно им обоим нравилось, когда он легко прихватывал кожу, как бы невзначай чиркал кромкой зубов по какой-нибудь выступающей косточке, но сейчас это не игра, сейчас они мстят друг другу за испытанную взаимную боль и горечь. Рэнди шипит, почти рычит — Харольд вламывается в его тело как насильник, так, что приходится впиться пальцами в край столешницы, чтобы ненароком не врезаться в стену.  
— Твоя? Уверен, что твоя? Может, я теперь всегда буду общей шлюхой… — голос дрожит от ненависти, злорадного стремления ударить побольней, и Рэнди не знает, кого больше хочет ранить — Гейла или самого себя. — Да, блядь! Некоторые без презервативов… так в меня спускали… Что, не боишься какую заразу подхватить? И нет, целовали мало… Больше пальцы в рот совали, и члены… Что, к этому больше ревнуешь? Или меньше? А? Грёбаный ублюдок… — он изгибается, вскрикнув, когда Гейл остервенело качает бёдрами, крепко зажмуривается. — Трус… Трус чёртов! Решил порвать меня больше, чем они? — ноги Рэнди дёргаются в такт жёстким толчкам, плоть шлёпается о плоть, Гейл закидывает его лодыжки себе на плечи, сильно сжимает. В ответ Рэнди стискивает его внутри — и тут же снова стонет от боли, за которой различается странное, исковерканное удовольствие.  
Слова Рэнди бьют прямо в цель, бьют больно и хлёстко — и поле зрения Гейла застилает красная пелена. Ярость, гнев, ревность, обида, страсть — все чувства переплетаются в один клубок, и этот клубок распирает изнутри, заполняет всю душу, лишает последнего рассудка и последней нежности. Гейл трахает Рэнди всё жёстче, удерживает за ноги, не давая сползти по столу; несколько раз выходит полностью и снова одним толчком погружается в распухшее, не успевшее закрыться отверстие.  
— Общая, значит? Общая шлюха? — Гейл почти рычит; красивое лицо — многие восхищались его точёными чертами — перекашивает злобная гримаса, словно из-под личины человека проступил истинный облик чудовища. — Этого ты, значит, хочешь? Быть общей шлюхой? Оно и видно… а если и заражусь от тебя — похуй… всё равно мы все одинаковые… одной грязью запачканы…  
Может, мать была права? Может, это всё грязь, скверна? Недаром ведь именно связь с Рэнди — гомосексуальные отношения — пробудила в Гейле его худшие качества, о которых он прежде и не подозревал… недаром съёмочную бригаду гомосексуальное влечение довело до того, чтобы шантажом завлечь Рэнди на проклятые качели… недаром Рэнди согласился, недаром Гейла заводит мысль о том, как его трахали толпой…  
— И порву… так, как они не рвали… — Гейл снова наклоняется к Рэнди, подставляется под злые поцелуи-укусы — да, да, пусть целует до крови, искусает, исцарапает… пусть потом ударит — по заслугам… — Чтобы знал, чей ты… всё равно мой… только мой хуй будешь помнить… после меня ходить не сможешь…  
Ещё толчок, ещё резкое покачивание бёдрами. Прижаться губами ко рту, просунуть язык чуть ли не в горло — давай, кусайся, если хочешь… грёбаная шлюха…  
Рэнди кусает Гейла за язык, заставив охнуть, пытается вывернуться, спихнуть с себя, но Харольд перехватывает его запястья, прижимает к столешнице, втрахивает в деревянную поверхность, и Рэнди шипит, как кот.  
— Порвёшь… Потому что у тебя член больше, гордиться можешь… блядь, сука… — он морщится от крепких толчков Гейла, причиняющих боль и заставляющих стонать от того, что тело всё равно откликается наслаждением. — Грязь… Про эту грязь тебе мать все мозги засрала… Слишком долго в это верил, и сейчас пытаешься… Но всё равно… из тебя натурала бы не вышло, никогда… Даже если не я… кто другой… всё равно тебе парней трахать нравится, в них совать член, а не в девчонку… И я в этом не виноват, блядь! Это твоя природа… блядь, так стол сломаешь… — стол действительно шумно скрипит и постукивает под ними, и Рэнди начинает хохотать вперемежку со стонами, мотая белокурой головой.  
Рэнди смеётся. Смеётся над ним, Гейлом, над тем, что он не может в открытую признать свою гомосексуальность, признать их страсть, их… любовь. Любовь — это слово кажется сейчас насмешкой, такой же насмешкой, как хриплый хохот Рэнди. Это — любовь? После того, как Рэнди отдался всем, кому только мог, утверждая, что это ради того, чтобы быть с Гейлом… после его наглого смеха… Да что он знает о грязи в мозгах — и в душе? О словах, которые отпечатались на подкорке, хотя ты уже давно в них не веришь…  
Что он вообще знает… он никогда не скрывался, вихляет бёдрами на каждом интервью…  
Что-то взрывается внутри у Гейла — словно огромный дракон, взмахнув сильными крыльями, ломает прутья клетки, как бумажный домик. Харольд заносит одну руку, выпустив запястье Рэнди, и с размаха ударяет его раскрытой ладонью по щеке — так, что светловолосая голова падает набок, а на белой, незагорелой коже проступает багровый отпечаток пятерни. Рэнди перестаёт смеяться, смотрит снизу вверх — как кажется Гейлу, с вызовом, и вместо того, чтобы опомниться и попросить прощения, он толкается в горячую пульсирующую тесноту ещё резче. Ещё, ещё, ещё…  
— Природа, — выдыхает сквозь зубы Гейл. — Моя природа, говоришь… так принимай…  
В голове звенит несколько долгих секунд, и Рэнди встряхивает ею, чтобы этот звук пропал. Гейл ударил его. Впервые ударил. Сильно и наотмашь, так, что щека горит, а он сам смотрит на Харольда почти ошеломлённо. На какое-то время всё словно стихает, а потом он слышит шлепок — это Гейл снова врезается в него, и тело тянет болью. Обидой, несправедливостью. Они ощущаются физически, впиваются в грудную клетку, в бёдра, которые Гейл стискивает так, что точно отпечатаются синяки, в спину, которой Рэнди елозит по деревянной поверхности. И вот ради этого он дал себя оттрахать всем этим козлам, ради того, чтобы тот, кого он любит, унижал его, называл шлюхой, да ещё и смел?.. Кто не может даже за руку его на людях взять, если это выходит за пределы игры на публику? Кто до сих пор не может открыто сказать, кто он есть и кто есть для него Рэнди? Ради него он валялся в углу, не в силах даже подняться, чтобы уползти в какую-нибудь нору и привести себя в порядок?  
— Мразь, — выплёвывает Рэнди и, приподнявшись, врезается кулаком в челюсть Гейла. И, тяжело дыша, смотрит, как того отшатывает назад, как запястье дёргается зажать разбитую губу.  
Гейл вздрагивает от ответного удара; внезапная боль словно разгоняет туман в голове, кроваво-красную пелену боли и ярости. На кого — на Рэнди, на тех, кто затащил его на проклятые качели, на самого себя?.. Челюсть ноет, губу печёт и щипет — как теперь показаться на людях… и у Рэнди на скуле кровоподтёк — оба будут хороши…  
Рэнди смотрит с болью — кажется, больше душевной, чем физической. Сколько же он всего наговорил… практически изнасиловал — ничем не лучше тех, кто… да ещё и ударил — первым…  
Гейл роняет руку, которую прижимал к разбитому рту. Снова склоняется к Рэнди, из тела которого так и не вышел полностью; несмотря на боль, возбуждение не пропало, и он осторожно ведёт бёдрами по кругу, не в силах не двигаться совсем, но стараясь причинить по возможности меньше боли. И так ведь… не иначе, уже порвал…  
— Ещё, — тихо говорит Гейл, и ресницы Рэнди непонимающе вздрагивают. — Давай, ударь ещё… заслужил…  
Он снова накрывает своими руками запястья Рэнди, но на этот раз, вместо того, чтобы сжать, осторожно гладит пальцами припухшую от собственной хватки кожу, на которой скоро проступят синяки.  
Рэнди шумно вдыхает воздух. Лёгкие обжигает, глаза щипет, приходится часто моргать. Прикосновения Гейла сейчас совсем не похожи на те, что были минуту назад, они тихие и бережные, так сильно напоминают его настоящие касания… Такими они должны были быть. Рэнди шмыгает носом, поджимает губы. Высвобождает руку и снова бьёт Гейла. На этот раз пощёчина, и куда более слабая. Он всё ещё зол, наверное, они оба злы, но теперь будто открылся шлюз, и вода убывает, оставляя их на стылом берегу, растрёпанными, наедине друг с другом. Маленькое кораблекрушение, и обломки предстоит убрать.  
— Никогда… никогда не смей меня бить… — Рэнди шипит, но губы вздрагивают, и он крепко прикусывает их. Сдвигается — и только сейчас понимает, что задница саднит. — Блядь, ты меня порвал… дракон чертов… — Гейл пытается дотронуться до него, но рука всё никак не коснётся плеча.  
— Не посмею… не посмею, больше никогда не посмею, прости… прости, слышишь… — Гейл наклоняется совсем близко, мажет губами по скуле Рэнди, по яркому, безобразному синяку. — Зацелую всего… залижу… порвал, знаю, прости… — он снова осторожно двигает бёдрами, Рэнди скулит, всхлипывает в голос — не плакал от боли и оскорблений, но плачет от нежности, — и Гейл поспешно сцеловывает слёзы с его щёк. — Давай я тебе подрочу… ты кончишь, и я тогда… — Гейл проводит чуть вздрагивающей рукой по животу Рэнди, накрывает всё ещё возбуждённый член и заглядывает в наполненные слезами глаза.  
Заглядывает вопросительно — и почти моляще.  
Рэнди крепко зажмуривается, не в силах остановить жгучие слёзы, и кивает, рвано встряхнув головой.  
— Подрочи… — выговаривает он, дыша измученно и хрипло. Гейл привлекает его к себе ближе, гладит по спине, обхватывает рукой член, начинает ласкать. Рэнди прислоняется щекой к его влажному плечу, отрывисто трётся, будто отрицает что-то, а потом больно смыкает зубы, кусаясь. — И шлюхой называть не смей. Только не ты… не имеешь права… Ты, блядь, там не был… даже если бы и хотел, — добавляет он совсем тихо и глухо.  
— Не имею… Да, укуси ещё, — Рэнди кусается сильно, может, даже до крови, но Гейлу нужна сейчас эта боль. Заслужил, заслужил ещё и не то… Он сжимает пальцы плотнее, ёрзает внутри Рэнди — не в такт, осторожно, стараясь не порвать ещё сильнее. — Да, не был… Хотел бы, немного. Ненавижу себя за это. За всё ненавижу. Укуси, — он приподнимает голову, находит взгляд Рэнди и прижимается разбитыми губами к губам, напрашиваясь на новый укус.  
Рэнди мучительно толкается в руку Гейла, вздрагивает всем телом несколько раз, чувствуя в себе болезненное и сладостное движение. Слизывает кровь с разбитых губ Харольда, тут же кусает ещё. Им обоим больно, но теперь вернулась нежность, прибилась к ногам, словно собака, которую ударили, а она всё равно пришла. Рэнди постанывает от ласки, временами шипит, зарывается в руки Гейла, несмело обнимающие, трогающие.  
— Ненавидь… Потому что я тоже ненавижу. И люблю… чёртов дракон… всё равно люблю… — он как-то обречённо вздыхает, царапается, проведя ногтями по спине Гейла, прильнув к нему. Беззащитный и еще не простивший зверёк, всё же утверждающий свою правоту зубами и когтями, даже если уже немного поздно.  
— И я люблю… Люблю, люблю, не могу без тебя. Прости, прости, что такой… — Гейл покрывает лихорадочными поцелуями плечи Рэнди, шею, синяк на скуле. Гладит его член, осторожно двигается внутри мелкими толчками, почти чувствуя, как отдаётся в нём самом боль порванных мышц. — Я мразь, да… Ты прав. Но всё равно тебя люблю…  
— И я люблю… Всё равно, — Рэнди устало всхлипывает в шею Гейла, щекочет влажными ресницами, уже не пытается кусаться, только несильно царапает спину, держась за неё. — Чёртов дракон… ревнивый, грёбаный дракон… — он мычит что-то неразборчивое и наконец начинается выплёскиваться Гейлу в руку, сжимается на его плоти, кажется, специально сдавливая мышцами сильнее, причиняя боль обоим.  
— Твой дракон… твой дракон, люблю тебя… а, блядь, Рэнди… — Гейл замирает, боясь шевельнуться снова, сделать больно сжимающимся мышцам. Горячие тугие стенки пульсируют вокруг члена, больно, больно и сладко… Гейл прижимается к шее Рэнди обжигающим поцелуем — похоже, оставляя засос, — и кончает в него, наполняя собой. Наконец-то собой.  
— Мой, — шепчет он, поглаживая вздрагивающие бока. — Мой, мой, чистый, хороший, любимый… с кем бы не… что бы я, мудак, ни говорил…  
Рэнди дышит тяжело и шумно, с какими-то хрипами, никак не может остановиться, жмурится, ощущая, как льётся внутрь горячая влага. Ноги дрожат так же безостановочно — мышцы были напряжены всё это время и теперь никак не расслабятся. Гейл пометил его своим семенем, снова сделал своим. И синяками пометил. Они оба в синяках. Кажется, уже никогда не удастся нормально дышать. Но всё же Рэнди поднимает глаза на Харольда, смотрит устало, ищуще.  
— Правда чистый? Правда? Не врёшь?  
— Правда, — тихо, но твёрдо говорит Гейл. Обхватывает ладонями лицо Рэнди, целует распухшие губы, оставленный собственный ладонью безобразный кровоподтёк на скуле. — Самый чистый, самый лучший… самый любимый… — он ещё раз прижимается губами к губам Рэнди, медленно, осторожно выходит из него и тут же слышит приглушённый стон. — Порвал?.. Порвал, знаю… хуже, чем они, вот уж точно… иди сюда… — Гейл обнимает Рэнди, тянет на себя, и они вдвоём, соскользнув со стола, оседают на пол. — Прости… — Гейл утыкается лицом в шею Рэнди и замирает, обхватив его руками.  
Не зная, что ещё сказать.  
Рэнди кивает, равно, часто, иногда отрицательно мотает головой, почти повиснув на Гейле — хотя и падать ему некуда, они и так на полу. Гейл слышит задушенный всхлип, ощущает, как Рэнди жмурится от прорывающихся злых, измучивших слёз.  
— Ничего… ничего… — глухо бормочет Рэнди. — Это-то точно заживёт.  
Гейл ударил его, порвал, практически изнасиловал, а всё равно хочется свернуться комком в его объятиях — сейчас, когда красная пелена спала, сползла лоскутами на пол, как и они сами. Рэнди пытается подтянуть ноги, но охает от боли — и просто прижимается к Гейлу крепче.  
— Иди, иди сюда… — повторяет Гейл, сгребает Рэнди в охапку, словно пытаясь обнять его всего, укрыть собой… от себя же. Он, Гейл, хуже всех. Долбанутый псих, вот точно. С ним никто не сможет быть всерьёз, и Рэнди тоже… закончатся съёмки сериала — и бросит окончательно…  
Рэнди судорожно вздрагивает в объятиях Гейла, и Харольд обнимает его крепче, пытается усилием воли прогнать мрачные мысли. Грёбаный эгоист. Снова он думает о себе, о том, чтобы Рэнди его не бросил… в то время, как сам только что…  
Но не думать не получается.  
— Не бросай меня, — чуть слышно шепчет он, касаясь губами светлых волос. — Не бросай, прости… самый лучший, самый чистый… я никогда так больше… залижу, занежу, хочешь — меня ещё ударь… я… я не смогу без тебя…  
— Дурак ты… — гортанно всхлипывает Рэнди, ворчит, шмыгает носом. — Будто бросать собирался. Но если… — он поднимает голову, всматривается в лицо Гейла, в глаза, чуть дрожащие губы, ноздри, так близко, — если хоть раз ещё ударишь, я уйду. Насовсем, ты понимаешь? А тебя больше бить не хочется… ничего не хочется… — Рэнди выглядит так, словно его покинули последние силы и теперь он способен только лежать, свернувшись калачиком. Измученно прислоняется щекой к плечу Гейла, задумчиво вертит полуоторванную пуговицу на его рубашке. — Поможешь мне потом дойти… Но попозже, сейчас посидим тут. Блядь, ты грёбаный психованный дракон! Чтоб тебя… — с чувством выдыхает Рэнди дрогнувшим голосом, стукнув Гейла по груди — впрочем, несильно. — Сука…  
— Помогу… да, дойти помогу… — в глазах Гейла не осталось ни следа слепой ярости, и сейчас он смотрит потерянным и несчастным взглядом, как нашкодивший щенок. Рэнди всегда умилялся и подшучивал, когда замечал за ним это, — но раньше подобные случаи происходили не после того, как Гейл бил Рэнди по лицу и насиловал. Не после того, как обвинял в том, в чём виноват был уж точно не Рэнди.  
— Чтоб меня, — тихо соглашается Гейл. Щенячий взгляд тоже исчезает, и теперь Харольд смотрит устало и серьёзно. Виновато — но уже не несчастно. Он ловит руку Рэнди на своей груди, мягко раскрывает пальцы, прижимает к себе ладонью. Смотрит в глаза.  
— Больше не ударю, — говорит Гейл. Целует Рэнди в губы, привлекает головой к себе на грудь, проводит ладонью по светлым волосам, обнимает. — Не потому что… не потому что уйдёшь. Просто… просто… больше нет. И… — прерывистый вздох. — Ты прав. Я грёбаный псих. И этот псих тебя любит. Как умеет. И… хрена. И больше не просит прощения, — Гейл начинает тихонько баюкать Рэнди в объятиях. — Потому что не заслуживает.  
Грёбаный псих. С грёбаной, психованной, переломанной любовью. Псих, способный ударить, обвинить ни за что — но неспособный заявить о своей любви на весь мир.  
Вопрос, нужна ли подобная любовь Рэнди Харрисону…  
— Псих, — тихо соглашается Рэнди, устало улыбаясь. — И любишь, да. Как умеешь. И я тебя тоже. Пропади оно всё пропадом…  
Гейл мычит что-то согласное ему в макушку, и Рэнди обхватывает его руками.  
Пропади всё пропадом.  
Но не любить этого психа он не может.

***

— Гейл…  
Гейл сидит в углу комнаты, прямо на полу. В глазах — мука и боль; и осознание того, что повторился кошмар его далёкой юности.  
В последнее время он и по съёмочной площадке ходит с потухшим взглядом… а потом, по слухам, напивается здесь, в одиночестве, заедая виски дурацкими пирожными…  
Рэнди долго не понимал, что происходит. Пока наконец не догадался.  
— Гейл… Гейл, посмотри на меня, — он смотрит на Харольда с болью, берёт его лицо в ладони, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза. — Почему… почему ты не сказал мне, что тоже… что тебя тоже?..  
Гейл пытается отвернуть голову, сжимает зубы, но потом всё-таки встречается с Рэнди взглядом.  
— Не хотел я тебе говорить. Сколько обзывался, когда они тебя поимели… а теперь и сам…  
— Ну зачем ты… я же понял бы… Чёрт, чёрт, они же мне обещали!.. Что тебя не тронут… Иди ко мне, иди… Гейл… — Рэнди сжимает Гейла в объятиях, жмурится от слёз.  
— А мне обещали, что тебя больше не тронут… если меня… Но меня одного им мало было. Пока тебя снова не заполучили, не свели нас обратно… в пятом сезоне, пусть он уже последним будет, сука… Я думал тебе уберечь. Хоть ненадолго, хоть собой. А всё равно не вышло… — Гейл прерывисто, надрывно всхлипывает без слёз и утыкается лицом в плечо Рэнди.  
— Гейл… родной мой, маленький… Ненавижу, ненавижу их!.. Храбрый, мой храбрый дракон… Согрею тебя, иди ко мне… — Рэнди тянет Гейла с пола, усаживает на диван. Садится рядом, баюкает; Гейл судорожно обнимает его в ответ, прижимается всем телом.  
— Мне будто снова пятнадцать, — хрипло шепчет Харольд. — Будто там и застрял. Только ещё гаже. Я успокаивал себя… что хоть ты немного отдохнёшь…  
— Знаю, знаю, Гейл… Я больше никому не позволю, слышишь?.. Бля, почему им меня мало… прости, не думай об этом… Иди ко мне. Хороший, любимый… скоро всё кончится, мы уйдём… не будем больше… — рвано бормочет Рэнди, гладит Гейла по волосам. — Я никогда им не прощу. Никогда.  
— Им всех мало… не будем, не будем, да… — Гейл жмётся к Рэнди, слёзы наконец начинают течь по щекам. — Рэнди… прости, я столько тебе говорил… я не знал, не представлял даже…  
— Ничего, ничего… Я уже и забыл, что ты наговорил. Поплачь, отпусти. Я с тобой, — Рэнди поднимает руку, стирает слёзы Гейла. — Мой дракон. Единственный дракон.  
Гейл всхлипывает громче, ласкается щекой о руку Рэнди.  
— Тебе говорили, что во рту сухо… А мне — что длинный слишком. На качелях еле помещаюсь. И нерастраханный, слишком легко рвусь…  
— Гейл… — Рэнди кусает губы, но всё равно не может сдержать всхлип, сжимает Харольда в объятиях до боли. — Они… ты… ты хороший, мой самый любимый, длинный тёплый дракон… чтоб им в аду гореть, если он существует… Гейл, Гейл, хочешь, уедем? Хоть на несколько дней, только вдвоём? Туда, где не найдёт никто. Я тебя заласкаю всего… хочешь? И будем гулять в лесу, и плавать в озере, и у костра сидеть… Да? — он заглядывает в глаза Гейла, покрывает его лицо мелкими тихими поцелуями. — Я тебя вылечу… от этого…  
— Да. Да, да, хочу. В наш маленький оазис, личный маленький Эдем… — Гейл рвано кивает головой, обведённые тёмными кругами глаза смотрят устало и измученно. — Может, я хоть посплю наконец… У тебя на плече. Без кошмаров. То они снятся, то мать… снова малолетним грешником называет…  
— Да, в наш маленький Эдем… И поспишь сколько захочешь. Вволю спать будешь, хоть до обеда. Любимый мой… А потом я сделаю тебе вкусный завтрак. Только никаких пирожных. Гейл, ты не грешник, ни тогда твоей вины не было, ни сейчас… Защитить меня хотел… котёнка своего… своего охотника на драконов… — Рэнди тянется, целует ресницы Гейла, усталые веки.  
— Да… Да, да, именно так, — Гейл подставляется поцелуям, жмурится, чувствуя, как выкатываются из-под век одинокие слезинки. — Нет, никаких пирожных, они у меня уже только с этим и ассоциируются… Как виски ими по ночам закусывал. Знаешь, — он вымученно улыбается, — я подростком так иногда делал. Лет в четырнадцать. Покупал тайком виски, прятал у себя в комнате, а на закуску денег не хватало, вот и заедал теми пирожными, что мать пекла. И после того случая в церкви тоже так сделал — рыдал, выхлебал полбутылки и три пирожных сожрал… Не хочу их больше, вообще не хочу. Утешительное, блядь, лакомство для изнасилованных… А я тебя хотел защитить, да. Не выдержал, пошёл к ним, сказал — оставьте его уже в покое, возьмите меня, что ли, неужели не сгожусь… Они заколебались, смотрят похотливыми зенками и колеблются, а я говорю — не бойтесь, я сосать умею, не стошнит… Хотя потом всё равно стошнило. Хорошо, что не сразу.  
— Не будет пирожных, я обещаю… буду тебе рыбу ловить в озере и на костре готовить, хочешь? Грибов наберём… Любимый мой, буду тебя с рук кормить… — Рэнди сцеловывает слезинки Гейла, гладит его по волосам, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце от услышанного. — Гейл… У тебя еще остались те пирожные? Давай их выбросим, прямо в ведро? И виски выльем… к чёрту, будем на озере чай пить и пиво, да? Мой большой храбрый дракон… Не побоялся, любимый… Я все твои раны залижу, и к чертям, не буду больше сниматься, если на шестой сезон продлят… без меня у них развалится всё, и без тебя, они же прекрасно знают… второго такого Брайана Кинни нет… И тебя такого больше нет, Гейл. Иди сюда, — тихо добавляет Рэнди и притягивает Гейла головой к своей груди.  
— Хочу рыбу, да… И грибов хочу. И пиво, и чай, — Гейл улыбается сквозь слёзы. — Пирожные да, остались, три целых и одно надкусанное… Выбросим, да, и виски. И никакого шестого сезона, нахуй, всё равно уже по инерции играем, хуйня одна… — он обхватывает Рэнди руками и утыкается лицом ему в грудь. — Мне уже эти пирожные… Вкус как у спермы. И вид, у крема… Не твоей. Той, которой рвало. И виски как моча… На тебя не мочились? На меня да… Пара человек. В конце, после всего…  
— Да… да, мочились, несколько… — глухо отвечает Рэнди, уткнувшись Гейлу в макушку. — Всё, всё выкинем. Вот немножко отдохнёшь сейчас у меня на плече, и пойдём выкинем… Знаю, что не моей. Моя тебе нравится. Да, по инерции… Ничего, мы уедем, отдохнём, только вместе будем… родной…  
— Мрази, — внезапно выдыхает сквозь зубы Гейл. — Уроды, извращенцы… о моче они со мной вообще не договаривались — говорили только, что в рот и в зад трахать будут… Кокса нюхнуть предложили, чтобы расслабился, — я отказался, только полстакана виски выпил. Больше выпить боялся, чтобы от спермы не стошнило. Хотя всё равно стошнило, но позже, слишком много её было, я столько глотать не привык, и не привык — не твоей… — Гейл говорит быстро, захлёбываясь словами, словно боясь замолчать. — А потом думал — зря. Зря не нюхнул. Может, хоть не помнил бы, хоть частично… — он обнимает Рэнди крепче, вжимается в него всем телом. — Да, выкинем… и уедем, вдвоём, хоть ненадолго… Рэнди, — он вскидывает голову, смотрит непривычно тихо и просяще, — поцелуешь меня?  
— Поцелую… поцелую, иди сюда… — Рэнди прижимается губами к губам Гейла, целует мягко и сладко, гладит лицо. — Не смей даже думать, что мне после этого может быть противно тебя целовать… никогда не будет… А они уроды, ублюдки поганые!.. Я нюхнул, не в первый раз, но нюхнул… а всё равно помню, ощущения все есть, даже если картинка расплывается… Тёплый, хороший. Не отпущу тебя…  
— Не отпускай… хорошо от твоих поцелуев, как хорошо… — Гейл снова всхлипывает, сам тянется за новым поцелуем, вцепляется в плечи Рэнди, словно боясь его отпустить. — Я в пятнадцать лет хотя бы плакать был способен. Теперь и заплакать не смог. Пил только и пирожные эти ел, морда уже от них и от виски опухла, в зеркало на себя смотреть противно… И вообще — сам себе противен. Думал, да… думал, что не сможешь больше со мной, и я с тобой… сколько я тебе всего говорил, шлюхой называл, говорил, что, видать, понравилось, раз снова и снова ходишь… Я ведь, — Гейл вымученно улыбается, губы вздрагивают, — думаешь, я — один раз? Шесть уже… вчера был шестой… ещё в первый раз смеялись, что сосать хорошо умею, что, не иначе, ты меня научил, а ведь и правда ты… хотя с тобой я не давился ни разу, ты мне не пропихивал насильно в горло, когда я принять не мог… и говорили — жаль, почти нерастраханный… а я ведь и правда, я редко и только с тобой… — Гейл обхватывает ладонями лицо Рэнди, приближает к нему своё и внезапно выдыхает: — Хочу только тебя помнить. В себе. Твой вкус, твой запах… Рэнди…  
— Гейл… Ты, если захочешь поплакать, поплачь. Со мной, в моих объятиях… Шесть?.. Чёрт… — Рэнди жмурится, коротко мотает головой, на мгновение перестаёт гладить лицо Гейла, зачёсывать ему волосы со лба, но потом снова вплетает пальцы в мягкие пряди. — Неважно, неважно, сколько… То есть… Для меня ты хуже не стал. Пусть и наговорил ты тогда лишнего… И больно было, но ничего, я забыл уже всё, ты меня защитить пытался, и тогда тебе тоже больно было… Будешь помнить только меня… Ты… — он всматривается в лицо Гейла, мимолётно касается губами губ. — Ты хочешь сейчас? Чтобы я… тебя?..  
Гейл на миг замирает, словно прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, но потом быстро, уверенно кивает.  
— Хочу, да, хочу. Чтобы ты — меня… — Гейл ещё раз целует Рэнди, и одинокая слезинка падает из его правого глаза тому на щёку. — Хочу тебя чувствовать, тебя помнить… Только нежно, ладно? Хотя что это я, ты всегда нежный, никогда бы меня так рвать не стал… и я тебя — намеренно, хоть в первый раз и порвал чуток, по дурости, по неумению… Не бойся, — тихо говорит Гейл, и его голос звучит твёрдо — несмотря на то, что губы снова вздрагивают, а в глазах блестят слёзы. — Я не отстранюсь. Да, я отсиживался здесь, избегал тебя, стыдно было, что ты меня увидишь — такого… после того, что было, после всего, что я тебе говорил… Но я тебя хочу. Хочу… — Гейл на секунду прикусывает губу, но тут же уверенно заканчивает: — Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Может, и заплачу… но не поэтому… всё равно хочу… — он беспомощно умолкает и только смотрит на Рэнди, не в силах даже сделать следующий шаг.  
Рэнди всматривается в лицо Гейла, словно желая заметить в нём любые признаки несогласия, неуверенности в том, о чём тот просит. Потом кивает, чуть прикусив губу, ощутив, как отзываются болью сказанные слова.  
— Хорошо… Хорошо, я сделаю. Нежно, обещаю. Нежнее, чем обычно, заласкаю всего… Иди сюда, — он начинает тихо расстёгивать рубашку Гейла, пальцы слегка дрожат, они оба это замечают. Он бережно высвобождает Харольда из рукавов, притягивает к себе, прижимается тёплыми, чуть шероховатыми губами к ямке над ключицей, проводит ладонью по спине. — Если ты вдруг передумаешь, только скажи…  
— Не передумаю, — шепчет Гейл. — Я и тогда не передумал… хотел тебя защитить, хоть на пару дней, думал, что защищаю… а сейчас не передумаю точно — с тобой…  
Он прерывисто вздыхает от ласки, кладёт руку на затылок Рэнди, зарывается пальцами в короткие светлые волосы. Собственное тело кажется переломанным, опоганенным… осквернённым. Так сказала ему в пятнадцать лет мать. У тебя была скверна в душе, поэтому они и осквернили твоё тело…  
Не думать. Не вспоминать. Глупые, жестокие слова, он давно это знает, и отец подтвердил — ещё тогда… А сейчас просто повторился тот, давний кошмар. Потому что он любит Рэнди. Потому что пытался защитить.  
Рэнди касается его губами и руками — касается, кажется, не только кожи, но и невидимых шрамов. Следов от чужих, мерзких, нежеланных прикосновений, так и не оттёртых мочалками и скрабами.  
— Хорошо, — тихо произносит Гейл. — Хорошо. Касайся. Всего. Возьми.  
Он откидывается на диван и медленно, словно бы нерешительно, тянет Рэнди на себя.  
— Буду. Люблю тебя, как никого люблю… — отзывается Рэнди, гладит плечи Харольда, слегка вздрагивающего под его руками и все же доверяющегося, измученного, желающего отпустить самого себя. Губы находят подбородок, колет пробивающаяся щетина, мягко лизнуть языком, провести пальцами по соскам, почувствовать, как они сжались. И ниже, к тёплому животу, ещё более тёплой ямке пупка, ощутить кожей вздох и снова целовать, целовать, целовать… — Я с тобой. Я с тобой, — приговаривает Рэнди.  
— Со мной. Со мной, да. Ты, только ты, — голос Гейла дрожит, тело вздрагивает — и всё же он не пытается отстраниться, позволяет Рэнди себя ласкать, погружает пальцы в короткие светлые волосы. Забыть… Забыть то, что делали с ними обоими. То, что навсегда останется за кадром, о чём они едва ли заговорят на публику даже через много лет. Их сериал должен остаться в памяти зрителей символом свободы и любви, торжества жизни — а не того, на что порой приходится идти актёрам даже в наши дни. Не символом разнузданной закулисной порнографии.  
— Люблю, — шепчет Гейл, массируя подрагивающими пальцами затылок Рэнди. — Люблю, и я. Никого больше не полюблю, никогда в жизни. Ради кого-то другого… — голос снова вздрагивает, — никогда бы на такое не пошёл. Прости, я не виню, я сам… сам решил, но ради кого-то другого — никогда…  
Рэнди поднимает голову, смотрит на Гейла с искренним, щемящим чувством.  
— Знаю. Я тоже. Никого так не смогу. И… спасибо… хотя это не то… но ты ради меня… — Рэнди мотает головой. — Забудь, не думай сейчас об этом… Иди ко мне, — он вновь склоняется над животом Гейла, целует, трётся щекой о пах, о поросль чуть жестковатых каштановых волос, полувозбуждённую плоть, проводит ладонями по бёдрам. — Ты всё такой же, ты мой… только мой… — Рэнди легко согревает дыханием член, широко лижет его, обводит головку, чутко прислушиваясь к реакции Харольда. — Так приятно? Нравится? — обычно он не стал бы задавать подобных вопросов, но теперь всё может иметь значение и вызвать неприязнь. Рэнди находит руку Гейла, переплетает пальцы.  
— Нравится. Нравится, да, — хрипло, как-то беззащитно отвечает Гейл, смотрит на Рэнди, чувствуя, как глаза заволакивает постыдными слезами. Нет. Нет, не стыдно. С Рэнди ему не стыдно… ничего.  
— Они не ласкали… так — не ласкали… не напоминает, ты — не напоминаешь… они только самого сосать заставляли… — сбивчиво бормочет Гейл, даже не думая о том, что подобные слова точно не способствуют возбуждению. Ему надо выговориться. Ему нужны собственные слова — и ласки Рэнди.  
— Не думай, ни о чём не думай… — Гейл чуть приподнимает бёдра и коротко стонет, когда горячее дыхание Рэнди касается чувствительной нежной кожи члена. — С тобой не так… хочу отдаться — весь…  
— Отдайся, отдайся, хороший… — шепчет Рэнди. Сердце сжимает болью от слов Гейла, но он не прекращает ласкать, наоборот, покрывает пах порывистыми поцелуями, ласкает член лёгкими, но ощутимыми прикосновениями языка, губ, процеловывает дорожки по линиям, где бёдра сходятся с пахом. — Я принимаю тебя, слышишь? Что бы ни случилось… Всегда принимаю. Всегда любимый, — Рэнди накрывает ртом плоть Гейла, начинает мягко сосать.  
— Принимай… принимай, хотя бы ты… только ты, ты — главное… — выдыхает Гейл, зарывается пальцами в волосы Рэнди, плавно подаётся ему в рот. Забыть, всё забыть. Забыть — друг с другом.  
У Рэнди горячие влажные губы и язык, он ласкает осторожно — так, словно боится причинить боль, пробудить неприятные воспоминания. Может не бояться. Не пробудит. Он — не пробудит. Не такими ласками; не он.  
— Поласкай ещё немного… а потом трахни… ладно?.. — спрашивает Гейл, сладко вздрагивая от расходящихся по телу волн удовольствия. — Хочу тебя в себе… только тебя…  
— Трахну, — тихо обещает Рэнди, на секунду подняв голову. — Только меня, да. Только меня. Только я и ты.  
Гейл кивает — и понимает, что благодаря Рэнди для него и вправду возможно исцеление.


End file.
